1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit dies. The present disclosure relates more particularly to Schmitt triggers implemented in integrated circuit dies.
2. Description of the Related Art
As integrated circuit die technology continues to advance, the structures formed within the integrated circuit die continue to shrink. As structures within the integrated circuit die continue to shrink, they become more sensitive to high voltages and currents. Thus, many circuits within the integrated circuit die include protection measures to ensure that high voltages are not applied to sensitive components.